


We Will Be The Forgotten Ones

by writetherest



Category: Lost, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They are stuck in this purgatory together – both bound by choices they have made, although Juliet's are far nobler than hers.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Be The Forgotten Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII prompt: cursed. Title taken from the song _Purgatory_ by Pat Benatar. Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

Henry had been right all along. Emma was the one who would break the curse. They just didn't realize that by breaking the curse, they'd break her too. Because Regina wasn't just the one who enacted the curse, she _was_ cursed.

That's the last thing she thinks before the blackness envelopes her and everything falls away.

**

When she opens her eyes, all she can see is darkness and rubble around her. How the hell did she get to the mine? she wonders as she pushes herself up. As her eyes scan the area, looking for a possible way out, they fall on another form, lying a few feet away. She can make out blonde hair and something in her chest tightens as she approaches the unmoving body.

For a moment, she can't even breathe, but then the woman gasps in a breath as she wakes up, and it's enough to force her to do so too. The blonde is covered with dirt, cuts and bruises, Regina notices as she sits up.

Regina wants to ask if she is alright, who she is and how she got there, but she finds that she can't. Instead, she turns away, composing herself. Why she'd ever thought it could possibly be Emma with her, she doesn't know, but she hates that she'd had hope for a moment, just to have it ripped away once again.

**

The woman's name is Juliet, she comes to find out, and like Regina herself she is supposed to be dead.

They search for a way out of the mine, but find that there is none. They are stuck in this purgatory together – both bound by choices they have made, although Juliet's are far nobler than hers.

But when Regina questions why Juliet would be trapped like this, the blonde only offers a sad smile.

"Because I'm cursed."

**

It is impossible to tell how much time has passed, but Regina is used to time standing still. Juliet is used to time shifting without notice and she still seems to be waiting for it to happen again. Regina has decided to let the blonde have her fantasy.

They don't speak about their pasts or the people they left behind. The words and names pile up, unspoken between them, like the ghosts that they are.

_Emma._

_James._

_Henry._

_Julian._

_Graham._

_Rachel._

It's almost like they're there, trapped in this place, too. Trapped by the love that wasn't enough to save any of them, but that was enough to bind and curse them all. There will be no happy endings here either.

**

She doesn't know what actually happens, why they finally give in, but they do. One minute they are standing, not speaking on opposite sides of the mine, and the next their lips are fused together, as though they're the only lifeline they've got left. Perhaps they are.

Regina's blouse is disposed of quickly, buttons skittering across the dirt as Juliet tugs and shoves it off. In another life, Regina would've protested, but in this one she merely retaliates by grasping Juliet's already bloodied shirt and ripping. It falls apart under her hands, like so many other things.

Their kisses turn almost predatory. Regina grasps blonde hair that she pretends belongs to someone else so it won't hurt as much when she loses this too, pulling harder than she needs to. Her nails bite into Juliet's scalp and when she lets out something between a moan and a cry of pain, Regina relishes the sound.

Juliet gives as good as she gets, digging her nails into the newly exposed skin of Regina's shoulders, adding her blood to that already caked under them. Regina hisses but enjoys the pain all the same.

They shift, fingers clawing, legs tangling. The dirt floor is a bit of a deterrent, but the dirt walls certainly aren't. Regina shoves Juliet up against one, ignoring the cuts and bruises already covering her body. What will a few more hurt?

Regina shoves Juliet's pants and underwear down and with no preamble, slides two fingers in through the wet heat that has been building. Juliet bites down on Regina's neck enjoying the stretch and burn, as the brunette pumps her fingers in and out, building up the pace. Juliet's hips buck forward, pushing against Regina's hand, needing more.

Regina obliges, thrusting her fingers harder, while her thumb finds Juliet's clit. She toys with her for a moment or two, enjoying the fact that she at least still has this power at her disposal, the power to make Juliet beg against her ear - _fuck Regina, please_ \- and maybe it's not the dark magic of old, but for now, it's enough. She flicks her thumb nail against the bundle of nerves, thrusting up and curling her fingers, until she feels Juliet come undone around her.

The blonde shudders and clings to her, and Regina closes her eyes and imagines it's someone else, somewhere else entirely.

Once Juliet recovers somewhat, she turns the tables, shifting and shoving Regina up against the wall. Juliet, while certainly strong, doesn't have enough strength left in her after the death she won't talk about and the orgasm she's just had to actually move Regina unless she's willing, but the brunette allows herself to be moved.

Juliet pushes down the black dress slacks and matching panties – everything's black, just like Regina's heart – letting them fall and hit the dirt. She uses her knee to push Regina's legs open wider, and then, just like Regina before her, wastes no time in entering Regina with her fingers. Foreplay is for people who have time, who haven't already died at least once. But they have, and this is the only thing that's reminding them that they just might still be alive, at least in some universe, on some plane.

Regina lets her head fall back against the dirt, and bucks her hips in time with Juliet's thrusts. She allows Juliet to build her momentum up just enough before she reaches down with her own hand, still coated with evidence of Juliet's arousal, and rubs her clit with the right amount of force to send her careening over the edge. She doesn't hold on to the blonde while she lets go, but grasps at the dirt and earth instead.

It slips through her fingers like the dust that she's crushed so many hearts into. This time, it feels more like her own heart than it ever has before.

And when it's over and they've pulled their pants back up and slipped on the torn and dirty shirts that don't do much to cover them, nothing's really changed. They're still trapped and cursed, unable to escape from what they've done in the past lives that they've tried to forget.

But at least, for the moment, they aren't alone.  



End file.
